


A little Moonshine never hurt anyone

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Humor, M/M, Moonshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: During a Stag Night for Toto, Fernando tries to switch Jenson's rum with Moonshine which leads to disastrous consequences for Kimi....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Stag Night scene in series 5 of Death In Paradise. I just needed to write my own version of it XD

Jenson raises his glass and grins at the others assembled around him. "May I take this moment to congratulate Toto again on landing possibly the most beautiful woman on the Island, Susie!"

"To Toto and Susie!" Kimi and Fernando say in unison, clinking their glasses with Jenson's.

Toto doesn't look at all impressed by Jenson's speech but he joins in regardless.

The team have assembled for Toto's stag night. Kimi had been chosen as Best Man so he had arranged the party to be at Nico's and they were all very much in the party spirit.

The drinks keep coming and everyone parties merrily away long into the night.

It's around 3AM when things begin to settle down. Jenson and Fernando are at a table talking together whilst Toto talks to Nico at the bar, having a quiet whispered conversation about something.

Kimi meanwhile had gone awfully quiet all of a sudden. He was currently sat in a chair overlooking the beach, a small glazed smile on his face.

Fernando was smirking and looking at the drinks he had brought himself and Jenson. Jenson saw the look and frowned, gazing down into his glass.

"What did you do to my drink, Nando?" Jenson asked him drily.

"Nothing, I promise!" But the smirk was still on Fernando's face.

"You've done something..come on tell me."

"Okay." Fernando bites his lip, "You know I've been getting us drinks all night and you thought you had rum?"

"Yes...." Jenson replies, a bit concerned.

"Well, it's not rum. I switched your glass when I gave you the rum. You've been drinking hardcore Moonshine all night!" Fernando's eyes lit up in glee.

Jenson raised his eyebrow, "Really? Well it's lucky then that I to switched the glasses around."

"What?" Fernando asks, shocked. "You did?"

"I did, you see. I knew what you had planned and so I gave the glass to someone else."

"Who?" Fernando asks.

He has his answer a few minutes later when they witness Kimi drunkenly fall out of his chair like a sack of spuds.

The team turn to look and Jenson cannot contain his laughter any longer.

"Sebastian is going to kill you." Fernando tells him with a glare as he hurries over with Nico and Toto to help their fallen Inspector.

Jenson can only laugh harder.

* * *

It takes them almost an hour to get Kimi home. All the way there he sags between them, mumbling nonsense and generally being a dead-weight.

The sun is just beginning to rise when they finally make it to Kimi's home, and a concerned Sebastian waits for them outside.

When he sees the state Kimi is in, Sebastian isn't amused.

"What did you do?" Sebastian asks as they coax Kimi up the beach, when Kimi sees Sebastian a dopey grin appears on his face and he suddenly has miraculous use of his legs as he tries to reach his boyfriend.

"Jenson gave him Moonshine." Fernando answers as Jenson glares at him.

"I did not!" Jenson turns to Sebastian, "It was Fernando's idea!"

"Was not!" Fernando shoots back, giving Sebastian a 'innocent' smile.

"I don't care who's fault it was, just help me get him to bed." Sebastian replies with a sigh.

* * *

It takes a bit of manoeuvring, but with all five of them working together, they get Kimi into bed.

Sebastian wipes the sweat from his brow and glares at the four policemen in front of him.

"Sorry Seb," Jenson says in a small voice.

Sebastian shakes his head, "Just go. I'll deal with Kimi."

Clearly, Sebastian isn't happy with them. So they take the hint and leave the beach shack quickly.

Sebastian sighs and turns to look back at the sunrise slowly creeping into the house, before going back into the bedroom.

Kimi is thankfully dead to the world and Sebastian barely disturbs him as he climbs into the bed next to him.

Kimi looks almost peaceful as he sleeps and Sebastian turns towards him and throws an arm around him.

"What am I going to do with you?" He murmurs against Kimi's side. Kimi mumbles something and rolls over into Sebastian's embrace.

"You're going to feel this tomorrow." Sebastian tells him with a small chuckle, pressing a kiss to his hair. "I'll take care of you."

Kimi's breath tickles his neck as he sleeps and Sebastian snuggles down with him to get some much needed rest.

They sleep peacefully until way past three in the afternoon, where Kimi wakes with a pounding head and Sebastian takes care of him like he had promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
